The thrill of the ocean
by TwentySevenKisses
Summary: How far would you go to prove something, what would happen if you risked you life?
1. Breathless

The thrill of the ocean

Chapter One - Breathless

I felt light and elegant yet gravity pulled me deeper to the depths of that sea bed. My eyes although unseeing grew heavy and consciousness escaped my being, I was dying all because of an argument. My lungs grew weak and sore as the water slowly engulfed them in pain. The world grew distant and a deeper darkness than normal was the last thing I felt and what she said was the last thing I thought of..."You're such a baby, moaning about the fact you can't have everything your way! If you couldn't bend, you'd be nothing! You can't read, write, swim or even see! You're pathetic Toph and you know it"

* * *

I was walking by the beach thinking about my own troubles, the way I grew up. After Katara and Toph's recent explosion of opinions, I really needed some space. Was it right to accuse Toph of being so selfish and that she didn't appreciate her family and good fortune, even though it appeared as a display from her parents for viewing purposes from Toph's point of view. Was Toph right to say she wishes she could be Katara because of her mother yet her mother had been dead for year's? God I know for one thing, I'm not used to all this drama. I know I had Mai and Azula to worry about but Mai was boring and never said anything out of the ordinary and my sister although evil and brilliant was o so predictable and I tired of it quickly.

It was getting dark and sky turned quickly into orange and pink dues. The water lapped under my feet but I felt something spongy, I looked down to see a piece of cloth, out of curiosity I bent down and picked it up, I was so glad then, that I was a curious person. Toph's red top lay wet and cold in my hands but where was she?

Suddenly I heard a splash; I saw pale skin disappear in the turquoise water and before I could even think I was diving in after her. I swam like the world depended on it, because I felt it probably did. I couldn't lose her; say that I saw her drown! She is the greatest earthbender on the planet as well as the avatars teachers, and on a personal level, one of the only people who really believed in me apart from uncle.

I grabbed her limp body as I saw her eyes close; I kicked furiously and propelled us towards the surface. As I got her head above water, she still lay lifeless in my arms. I swam as quickly as I could towards the beach causing my limbs to ache and behave like untamed fired, burning my skin. I dropped her down onto the beach, quickly cupped my hands tight over her chest and pumped down vigorously.

* * *

I heard something, just now, it was muffled and it sounded like a bird. Wait I hear it again, am I not dead? It is a bird, a sea bird, I'm at the beach. I kind of feel the sand under my skin sticking to me, I'm cold and shivering. I hear a person now I feel my chest go tight, and bounce with force. Big warm hands are on my chest pumping. I can feel water escape my mouth slowly.

Somebody rescued me, he's talking but I can't hear him properly but I can tell his voice is worried and deep. He sound strong, I'm glad he's strong. It seems that sometimes even a girl like me needs a hero.

* * *

Her body jerked upwards spewing water up onto the sand next to her. I pulled her into a hug that could only be appropriate at a time like this, I know she needs to recover but I can't help it. What can I say? I guess I like having the little git around.

Her head rested on my skin of my chest and her body still cold and floppy. I warmed up my hands using a technique my uncle taught me, heat without fire. I gently smoothed my hands over the bare of her back. Only now realising that she had little clothes on or none really, just her undergarments.

I didn't really have to ask what she was doing here, it was obvious, she just wanted to prove to Katara that she could swim, but she couldn't. I felt sorry for her and at the same time I thought she was a bit stupid. I laughed at the thought as Toph snuggled closer to the heat of my body.

* * *

It was Zuko, my knight in shining armour that SAVED MY LIFE was Zuko. It was weird to feel so safe in his arms, I'd never really needed protecting, but I could never deny that it would be nice not to have to fight by myself, it would be lovely to have someone care about me.

But he was so warm, it was hard not to say no to that heat, especially with me being half naked and freezing cold, it would also mean I wouldn't have to look at him, this was so embarrassing. That's why I appreciated when he didn't say anything. I liked the silence, it was nice. It was almost as if, words were just a tool for a different job. We didn't need them here, now.

* * *

"I think I ought to get you back Toph," I tried to pick her up gently; her icy cold skin told me I wasn't wrong. She said nothing as I placed her on my shoulder and held her there. I felt her hands creep towards the base of my neck tugging at the hair she turned and whispered lightly in my ear as I began to walk.

"Promise me, you won't tell Katara," Proud as ever, even after being in deaths grasp. I suppose it shouldn't really surprise me.

"Toph they'll here you make a tent, and they'll wake and see you, look I'm sure Katara won't be angry anymore after she see's what's happened, "I tried to negotiate with her.

"Katara can fuck off, I don't want her sympathy, and...I don't think I could make a tent if I tried. I'm exhausted." As if to say the conversation was over she rested her head on my shoulder, I felt her eyelashes flutter shut as they brushes over my skin.

Am I privileged, or is it a curse, to see into the vulnerable side of Toph's famous personality? I've never once seen her admit she can't do something, or be submissive in terms of physical contact. I know the recent events may be a part of that, but is it just an excuse to let her guard down for once? I'm sure whatever it is, that I'll end up six feet under if I tell anyone, and as if on cue she whisperers something as I place footprints in the sand under the moon's subtle glow.

"I'll kill you if anyone finds out, so it's your job now"

* * *

I wrap my legs around his waist, it's like a drug, the heat he's emitting. I urge my body to connect with his in every possible place I can, as if every inch of extra skin makes the cold subside for a moment or two. I cling to him as his body rocks while his feet move along the golden sand. I find myself drifting off into a welcome sleep only to awake again by shivering and chatty teeth, god I'm so tired.

* * *

I got to the camp site within a couple of minutes, Toph just drifted off again so I was quiet not to wake her. I was even quieter because I knew her threat was totally real. I would die in some way or another if anyone ever found out that Toph almost drowned, of Corse they would all be worried and ask if she was alright, but no, Toph didn't like that, Toph was way too proud for that.

After having the little rant in my mind, I walked over to see a scrawny extra tent that looked about three hundred years old, there is no way I could build this without using some sort of brute man power, hence the mallet I presume. I looked at my tent and sighed. I'm gonna get in such shit for this.

I picked up Toph's bag with one arm and tried to balance her with other. I silently crept into my tent and placed the bag down. Holding her over my shoulder still I pulled her sleeping bag out and laid it down and put her on top of it, tiring hard not to fall on her as her super grip refused to detach itself from my neck which was aching now.

One problem, she now looked like some drunken whore I picked up for the night, it's horrible to say that, to even think that, but it was so true. Her hair was peeking out of her usually perfect bun in almost every direction and she was still in just her underwear. I searched around for something to her to wear and found a baggy red top; I lifted her up and placed it over her head. She was out cold for sure, her limbs hung limp as I tried in vain to stuff her arms into the shirt holes, and finally I managed the seemingly easy task.

There was one major problem I knew and I was procrastinating the obvious solution. She was still cold as Ice. I tried to think logically, pretending I was uncle, what would uncle say?

"_Toph may kick your ass when she awakes, but the other's will surely burn you on a stake if she were to die"_

Die, wait what I was thinking! Toph wasn't going to die.

"_Then do something about it"_

I knew from the start what I was gonna have to do, but it doesn't make it any more fun does it now? I sighed. I lifted her light body into my already made up bed, and hugged her close using all my energy to get her warm again.


	2. Confusion

Chapter Two - Confusion

What an awful dream, drowning. I know I was scared of water and it was one of my most awful weaknesses. But I never knew I'd be able to make the scene in my head seem so real. Everything has seemed utterly convincing, except the part where Zuko rescued me, as much as I'd like to think so, I doubt anyone would risk their lives to save me.

My eyelids squinted as I woke up, adjusting to the light, and the situation I was in. Zuko's well muscled arm had me pinned to his large sleeping bag. I noticed I was wearing his shirt and my hair was slightly damp. And the realisation hit me like a ton of bricks as I remembered the night before.

I slid his arm off my waist and tried to lay it down beside him without him noticing. I got up and tried to pick up some of my things spread on the floor, gosh Zuko made a mess of my bag, yet all he seemed to really get out was my sleeping bag which seemed a waste as I was sleeping with him. Oh no that sounded so wrong I thought. I slept with Zuko, not like that but still the thought was lingering there. I started picking up my stuff when I heard a muffling sound.

Katara! Fuck I thought. I ran towards the other end of the tent in hope of escaping but I caught my foot on one of Zuko's shirts I shrieked as I landed on him I tried to get up but he awoke with a loud moan of discomfort and sat upright.

* * *

I've seen some awful things through my blue eyes in my time, I'm only sixteen but I have been living in a war. I've seen death and destruction but neither as shocking as the situation I saw when I opened Zuko's tent the morning after me and Toph argued. I heard a shriek and then opened the curtains wondering where Toph is, and boy did I find her, and in what a worrying position.

Toph was straddling Zuko as they both let out moans of obvious pleasure; Zuko's hands gripped her waist probably to rock her back and forward. Her hair was a mess and damp I image from there sweaty experience.

I couldn't help myself. I just stood there and screamed, unable to move. The look of shock on their faces were priceless, Toph was about to get up but not wanting to see anything more I closed the curtains and walking away speechless.

That one, I never saw coming.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I just tried to get away and your stupid shirt tripped me up."

"What the fuck Toph, now Katara knows where you've been all night"

"Well that's not exactly my fault now is it now, you didn't have to bring me back here did you"

"Well I'm sorry you couldn't exactly say anything, you were too busy being unconscious"

"Well I know for sure I didn't want to sleep with you, and you knew that I wouldn't!"

"It's either that or be dead! I don't see you thanking me for that"

Zuko stormed out of the tent and walked off into the woods, while noticing briefly that Sokka and Aang were stood outside his tent with eyes like Momo and a seriously freaked out face.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Zuko bought Toph back from somewhere unconscious and slept with her even though he knew she didn't want to. "

"That's what we heard."

Aang, Katara and Sokka were all imaging the unorthodox tale; silently they looked at each other and nodded.

"We have to find them"

* * *

I was kicking stones around flinging them this way and that way, trying to let my frustration out. How could this of happened? Everyone thinks me and Zuko slept together and it's going to make things really awkward. I like him fine, I'll admit it. I've kind of liked him for a while but after last night it just made things clear. Now that I know this, being around him will be really hard. I can detect lies, but I'm not good at telling them myself.

I heard someone come up behind me and I hope to god its some evil man trying to kill me rather than someone I know. Unfortunately I'm unlucky.

"Leave me alone Katara," I shouted, as I knew she was a distance away.

She came out into the clearing near the cliffs I'd been tearing apart.

"We need to talk," She said, trying to sound soothing and motherly

"I didn't sleep with him, Katara."

"But I thought..."

"You thought wrong, it was a misunderstanding... like he'd screw me anyway" I looked to the ground hoping she didn't see the sadness that I'm sure lingered on my face.

"So how did I just happen to see you on top of him and how did Aang and Sokka hear you say you slept with him"

"I did sleep with him, but I really did just sleep, it's a long story but in short terms it went a little like this. I was pissed off after our argument last night and went to the beach. I was stupid and I got in the water, but I was swept away to quickly and lost my footings. Zuko managed to save me and I was too proud to let you know, I must have fallen asleep and he tried to warm me up while I was resting. And this morning I tried to get out the back of the tent and tripped up on his shirt."

"Oh... that makes sense" Katara laughed really hard. "Oh my god Toph I'm so stupid" and she caught herself, un-aware of the situation from last night "but of Corse it was right of me to think so in consideration of the situation" She took one moment to asses Toph.

"You like him don't you" Toph didn't even look up, just looked out onto the ocean even thought they both knew that meant nothing to her, she couldn't see it.

"No"

"Liar" Toph turned towards Katara, and for just that moment, there eyes connected and it made Katara feel she knew how vulnerable Toph was at that moment. Toph bit her lip and looked down at her feet trying to hide the blush that now covered her usually porcelain skin.


	3. Lust

Chapter Three - Lust

I lay awake that night, looking at nothing and everything at the same time, trying to find a distraction from the face that plagued my mind. She really was beautiful; I wish I had the balls to tell her that. Ever since the incident in the tent, I thought of what it would really be like, if we really did give ourselves to each other. It was obviously a fantasy. Yet the more I thought of her and me as something more than just friends. The more the feeling I have for her grew. The taster of her touch was teasing me; I felt I needed more to be satisfied.

I hear something outside, a clang of cutlery near the fire. Perhaps some food would help me sleep. I swung the sheets of temporary bed aside and walked outside only to find myself not alone. For some reason she looked as though she hadn't noticed me. Her face was leaning in on the fire, her eyes closed and the blissful look on her face made the worrying lines on my forehead soften instantly.

Her eyes grew wide instantly and looked at the floor. She obviously noticed I was staring at her. For some reason I felt brave tonight, maybe I felt that she wouldn't be able to see me if I were to blush or something, which is stupid because she couldn't anyway. I walked towards the makeshift bench and sat upon the log that was it. Before I could say anything she beat me to it.

"What does fire look like sparky?" I had to think for a moment even thought it was my own element.

"It looks ... strong and bold, stubborn yet it yearns for compassion. It's wild and daring but I guess it just needs to be tamed" She turns her head to me and asks me something I thought would be beyond the emotional level she was on.

"Are you like fire, is that why you're a good bender, because you can relate to it?"

"I guess I am, in a way "She leans in closer and whispers to me.

"Do you yearn for compassion?" I nod slowly, hoping that she can feel the air move seeing as she's so close, because I can't say much at the moment.

I feel her sweet breath on my face as we hover in the air for a moment. It felt right to say it then.

"You're so beautiful "The night stood still and time stopped for her to come to terms with what I just said. I worried if she'd heard me but felt confirmation.

She lingered her lips over mine, just touching and I could bear it no longer

* * *

He grabbed my hips and leaned over me crushing me against the cold wood. He crashed his lips to mine in lust and a passion filled dance began between our bodies. His hands explored my back and he lifted me up and then just stopped. I tried to carry on but he pulled away. My heart sank and my breath hitched.

"If I carry on, I won't be able to stop myself." He panted. I let myself breath and thanked the gods.

"Then don't stop" I said heatedly as I grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards me our lips meeting again as if they'd been apart for far too long.

Suddenly I felt air come between me and the wood. He lifted me up with ease and he sucked my neck as he carried me to his tent. I let out a moan as his lips left my skin. I craved the warm moist feeling and pulled his head down to fulfil that need, as he laid me down.

He pulled of his shirt and the warmth emitting from his skin was tantalizing. Quickly and swiftly, I pulled of my clothes as did he, yearning for each other we forgot about the virgin awkwardness. He removed my undergarments with his teeth, sliding them over and down my body. His slow teasing tugging left me feeling the need for him.

I grabbed head and pulled his hair down to my face and dragged my tongue slowly over his lips, he let out a growl, which I found strangely erotic. He pinned me down with his strong muscular limbs and suckled my nipples moving from one to the other while groping the other. I felt the pebbled under his hot steamy breath.

I was a strong person, but I felt tiny and feminine as he dominated me. I looked him in the eye and nodded briefly I couldn't stand the suspense. He held onto my waist and gave me a sorry look as he; the large beast of a man entered me. I moaned in pain, and he gently showered my cheek and body with feathered kisses. He slowly drew out and in again, and it began to feel better. I felt full and exhilarated as he increased his rhythm.

It only took a few moments before I could feel a firework of pleasure flying high in my body, He grew ever harder inside of me and I felt him thrust into me with unexplained strength. Sweat poured off our bodies and we both shook as he collapsed onto me. Gasping and panting I looked at him as I felt high with this feeling. He rolled over me exhausted, and lay there. We stared at each other and we drifted off to sweet compassion able sleep.


End file.
